Stuck in the Dark
by Angelic Prophecy
Summary: Sequel to Stuck! Lyssie Matthew's life is instantly changed when she's kidnapped. What will happen when a familiar face returns for revenge, and what will Riley do to save her? Complete
1. Trailer

This is the trailer for the sequel to Stuck, Stuck in the Dark.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Lyssie Matthews chose to live her happily ever after…**

(shows Lyssie and Riley kissing)

**But when a familiar face returns…**

(cut to in Riley's apartment. A figure is shown in the shadows, and he moves forward.)

"I've been waiting to see you again, Miss Matthews."

**And takes Lyssie captive…**

(Shows Lyssie being shoved into a room)

"You can't keep me here forever!"

**Lyssie's trapped in a nightmare…**

(shows Lyssie huddled in a corner, tears on her cheeks)

"Why is he doing this to me?"

**that she may not escape alive…**

(cut to Lyssie in the hospital on a stretcher, her breathing uneven as she gasps for air.)

**Lyssie Matthews**

(Lyssie's shown, stumbling back in surprise in a darkened room.)

**Riley Poole**

(Riley appears, his face determined, her fists clenched.)

(screen goes black and title appears)

**Stuck in the Dark…**

**Coming to Fan Fiction, December 2007…**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Just a taste. Sorry it's so short. I'll write Chap 1 ASAP, I promise!


	2. I

**Looks like I'm back! And so is Lyssie! I hope you enjoy chapter one.**

**I own none of the characters in this story except for Lyssie.**

The sky around the rising sun burned a pale gold, beams of light surrounding clouds that hung in the chilled December air. In an apartment over Washington DC, the light began to peek through a crack in the curtains of a bedroom, where Lyssie Matthews slept soundly. Her head rested on the chest of Riley Poole, her boyfriend of almost two years.

Lyssie slept soundly a few more moments before an alarm clock broke the silence. She reached for the nightstand and switched it off. She sat up slowly. Riley didn't stir.

"Come on." She shoved Riley's shoulder. "Time to get up." Riley let out a moan, and rolled over. She shook her head and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She walked to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror through her hazel eyes, thinking about how much had changed.

After they'd found the treasure, Lyssie's life had become a whirlwind. TV interviews, speeches, exhibit openings, it all happened so fast. After things had slowed down, she had moved in with Riley.

She sighed, running a hand over her black hair. She took off pajamas and turned on the shower, stepping in. Warm water rolled down her back as she began to massage the shampoo into her hair. And then she hard the bathroom door open and close, footsteps, and then the shower curtain opened. Someone grabbed her around the waist, causing her to let out a shriek.

"Riley!"

"What?" Riley asked innocently.

"What are you doing? Don't you have to get ready for work?" Lyssie asked.

"I don't know. Remind me why I'm still working?"

Lyssie rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? We agreed that you would keep working so we can keep part of our share of money in the bank and save it for something important." She explained.

"OK. Fine." Riley sounded slightly disappointed. "But can't we just-"

Riley was suddenly cut off by a sponge to the face.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After practically pushing Riley out the door, Lyssie finally had some time to herself. She poured herself a mug of coffee and walked into the dining room. Something sitting on dining room table caught her eye. A single rose on the table and a note. Curiously, she set her coffee on the table and walked over, unfolding the note. It was written in code. She grinned. She and Riley often left coded notes for each other.

She started decoding it from memory, and suddenly stopped as she began the third word. Everything began to come together in her mind.

She grinned, her heart beating quickly in her chest. Lyssie took a deep breath, quickly grabbing the nearest piece of paper and scribbling down her response, not even bothering to put it in code. She gently folded it and put it in her pocket.

For a moment she thought she heard the floorboards in the living room creak, but she brushed it off. She was about to head into the kitchen, but hearing a few more creaks, she spun around. A man with a mask covering his face was standing only 5 feet away. Before she could react, the man grabbed her from behind. She struggled desperately, knocking over the vase, sending the rose to the wooden floor, water spilling everywhere.

The man tightened his grip, stopping her struggles. She leaned down, his mouth right next to her ear.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Matthews." He whispered, the familiar sound sending a chill down her spine. She began to scream, but a gloved hand over her mouth quieted her.

"Sleep well."

Lyssie felt a needle plunge in her neck and everything became black.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When Riley returned home from work at 4:00, he put his key in an already unlocked door and found no trace of Lyssie except a broken vase, a cold cup of coffee, and a single red rose smashed into the wet carpet.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!! And the drama is already unfolding! Who kidnapped her? If you know, don't tell. Keep it to yourself, because you'll all find out in the next chapter anyway.**


	3. II

**Just a quick note, quotes in italics are someone on the phone. And I own no characters in this chapter except Lyssie.**

Riley paced back and forth through the dining room, pressing cell phone so hard against his head his ear hurt. He'd looked everywhere in the apartment, tried calling Lyssie's cell phone, finding nothing. He'd finally given up and called the police. Now he was trying to call Ben, with no luck.

"Come on, answer the damn phone!" Riley commanded. Still no answer. He snapped the phone shut, slamming his fist on the table. He took a deep breath, trying to relax. What possibly could have happened?

The only possibility that made sense was that someone else had been there, and she'd been forced to leave. Riley didn't want to believe she'd been kidnapped, but there seemed to be no other choice. She _always_ took her cell phone with her when she left the apartment.

Riley sighed, walking into the living room. He turned on the TV, hoping there might be something on the news. Just then the sound of Riley's ringtone filled the air. Riley sprang from the couch, snatching up the phone and flipping it open.

"Ben?"

"_Riley, you called 5 times! Is something wrong?"_

"I came home and Lyssie was missing."

"_Did you try her cell?"_

"She left it here. She never leaves without her cell phone, Ben. We have a bit of a problem here!"

Just then Riley looked of at the TV, barely hearing the reporter.

"In other news, Mr. Ian Howe, known for being the leader of the team that opposed Benjamin Gates and his fellow treasure hunters, has escaped from a federal prison after stabbing a guard…"

Riley's eyes grew wide and fearful.

"Scratch that Ben. We have a _big_ problem."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Lyssie woke up, her head throbbing. She tried to open her eyes, only to realize that her eyes were covered. She could feel a gag in her mouth, and her hands were tied. She tried screaming, but it only came out as a muffled screech because of the gag. Then she heard footsteps, and the blindfold covering her eyes and the gag were violently ripped off. The room she was in was completely black, but the person who'd ripped off her blindfold turned on a bright light. She squeezed her eyes shut, reopening them slowly. She was in a bedroom, lying on a bed. She sat up.

"Enjoy your nap?" Ian Howe asked, his faintly accented voice sickeningly sweet.

"Enjoy your two years in prison?" Lyssie countered angrily.

"It's your smart mouth I haven't forgotten after all this time." He came over, sitting on the bed beside her. She moved away.

"What do you want?" Lyssie asked with a glare. She felt a small twinge of fear as he laughed.

"What do think I'd want after being trapped in federal prison for 2 years, Miss Matthews? I want to get my revenge." Ian's smile quickly faded into a serious expression. "And I'm using you to get it."

"Why me? I was just a tagalong. Wouldn't the others be more important to you?" Lyssie asked.

"I can have so much more fun with you." Ian smirked. He pushed her down onto the bed so she was lying down again. "Now if you'll excuse me, Miss Matthews, I have a phone call to make."

He walked out of the room, turning the lights off and slamming the door, leaving Lyssie trapped in blackness.

**Sorry, it's kind of short. The next chapter should be longer. Please review!**


	4. III

**No, you're eyes aren't tricking you! I've actually updated. It's short though. . **

**I do not own Riley, Ben, Abigail ,or Ian, just thought you ought to know!**

A knock on the door sent Riley springing up from the couch where he'd been waiting. He hurried to the door and flung it open. Ben and Abigail stood there, looking a little surprised.

"Riley, calm down." Abigail said, stepping over the threshold. Riley just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Calm down? My girlfriend's been kidnapped by the man who nearly killed us on several occasions and you are telling me to… to… to… _calm down?!?!_" Riley slammed his fist against the doorframe. His friends stared a moment, shocked by his outburst. Ben gently put his hand on Riley's shoulder, leading him in.

"Riley, I know this is hard. I know." Ben paused, looking at the angered look on his friend's face, the way his jaw was clenched. "You're not breathing are you?"

"Nope."

"Breath, Riley."

Riley let out a sigh, slumping into an armchair in the living room. He buried his face in his hands. The young man took a deep breath before looking back up.

"What am I supposed to do?" Riley sighed. Ben wandered into the dining room, squatting down and observing the broken vase, which Riley hadn't touched.

"Well, it looks like she put up a struggle, that's for sure." Ben delicately fingered a piece of broken glass. "Have the cops been by here?"

"About half an hour ago, yeah." Riley ran his hand through his hair. "What am I going to do? No one knows where Ian is! He could be in another state by now!" There was a moment of silence while Ben and Abigail pondered Riley's words. It was true. Lyssie could have been taken hours ago.

"Sorry if this is a bit off the subject, but did you ask her?" Ben asked with an uncomfortable smile. Riley nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah. I-" Riley was cut off by the sound of muffled country music. With an embarrassed grin to his friends, he stood up and walked into the kitchen, picking up his cell phone and flipping it open.

"Hello?" Riley tried to sound as relaxed as possible.

"_Hello. It's been too long since we've had a chat, hasn't it, Riley?"_

Riley felt his jaw clench at the familiar voice. He had a death grip on the phone as he spoke into it. "Ian."

**So sorry, it's terribly short, I know. I just wanted to get in one last update to this before Christmas! I may not update for a while, because after Christmas I'm leaving, and won't be back until New Years. Sorry! **

**I hope you all enjoy your holidays!!!! **


	5. IV

**Yeah, it's kind of short again, sorry. I won't be updating wither of my stories for a while, because I'll be gone until Sunday, but when I get back, I'll update, I promise!!!**

**And anything in italics is spoken by Ian over the phone.**

"Ian."

"_Hello Riley. How've you been?_"

"What did you do with Lyssie?" Riley demanded over the phone. Ben and Abigail walked over, knowing who must be on the other line.

"_Nothing…Yet. But I'll have my fun with her, don't worry about that_. _She's quite feisty._"

Riley could feel pounding in his head. He gritted his teeth

"I swear to God, Ian, if you do anything to her, touch a hair on her head, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself." He said, acting on his anger and hatred towards the Englishman. Ben shook his, mouthing the word 'no'. If Ben knew Riley, he would get himself in some deep trouble.

"_I'd love to see you try._" Ian taunted

"What do you want with her?" Riley tried to stay calm. He couldn't show weakness.

"_I think you'd know what I want._ _And it would be in your best interests to keep the authorities out of this. It would be very bad for your precious girlfriend._" Ian remarked. Riley let out a sigh, a rush of static over the phone. Ben and Abigail were exchanging worried glances.

"What do I do?" He asked finally, his resolve slipping.

"_You do nothing. I never said I would return her, did I?_"

Riley practically felt his heart stop. It suddenly became difficult to breathe. He tried to speak, but had trouble forming words. What did that mean?

"_Don't worry, Riley, I'll keep in touch. After all, when I finish with her, I'll need something else to do, won't I?_" Ian chuckled. Riley opened his mouth to respond, but only heard the dial tone. Snapping the phone shut, he had to lean on a wall for support, his face pale.

"What'd he say?" Abigail asked. Riley took a deep breath.

"We've got a very big problem."

**Please review!!!**


	6. V

**This chapter is definitely T rated. Ian does some bad stuff, so prepare yourself. And Lyssie actually ends up using self-abuse. Just to warn you guys.**

Lyssie sat on the floor of the room where she was being kept. It had been nearly three days since her kidnapping. Had Riley gone for help by now? He probably had. Why wouldn't he?

Lyssie winced as she took the wet towel, pressing it down on a cut on her forehead that Ian had given her a few hours before. Bruises from the past few days covered her arms, legs, and chest. The door opened, and Lyssie jumped, trembling. Ian walked in, looking as cocky as ever.

"Good evening. How are you feeling?"

Lyssie stayed silent, curled up on the floor, still pressing the towel to her forehead. Ian came closer.

"Come on now." He said softly. "You don't trust me?" Lyssie inched away slowly.

"No." Her voice cracked, sounding weak. Ian kicked her hard in the stomach. She let out a cry of pain. Ian chuckled.

"You'd do well to do as I say, miss. Now get up."

Lyssie just stayed down, in too much pain to stand. Ian grabbed her by the shirt, wrenching her to her feet. She cried out again. Ian pushed her against the wall harshly. The textured wall scratched her back.

"I told you to do as I ask." Ian growled. He let her go a moment, but then pinned her wrists against the wall, one above her head. Lyssie could feel tears welling in her eyes. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Why did Ian hate her so much? What had she done to deserve this?

"I told you I'd have my fun with you. I think I'm ready to." Ian smirked. Lyssie trembled. She tried to struggle, but his grip was too strong. He pressed his weight against her body, pinning her to the wall. She could feel new bruises forming on her wrists.

"Wha…" Lyssie didn't even have time to finish. Ian suddenly pressed his lips roughly onto hers in a bruising kiss. Her mouth was still open in surprise, and Ian took advantage of this by shoving his tongue in.

After a few minutes, he suddenly pulled away, taking her by the wrists and spinning around. He shoved her back onto the bed, and she fell onto it hard. Trembling, Lyssie tried to pull herself off the bed, but Ian acted fast, pulling her back up.

"Stand up!" He shouted roughly. She stood up, her knees shaking beneath her as tears brimmed in her eyes. Ian kissed her again roughly, his hands harshly undoing her jeans. She began to tremble harder as she suddenly realized what Ian meant by 'having fun'.

Ian suddenly lifted her shirt over her head, pushing her back so she was lying on the bed. Ian licked his lips smirking.

"Ready or not, here I come."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As the door slammed behind Ian an hour later, Lyssie let out a strangled cry. She grabbed a lamp, throwing it the floor. She let out another cry as it shattered. Lyssie crawled on her hands and knees to the corner in pain.

She'd seen something fall from Ian's pocket. Lyssie felt around on the ground and picked it up. A pocketknife. She closed her eyes, thinking. She hadn't done it in years. Since high school. There had been a few times during September of 2001, but she'd been desperate. And she was desperate now.

She switched open the blade, eyeing the sharp metal. It couldn't be any worse than what Ian had done, could it? Swallowing, Lyssie let out a sigh, rolling up her sleeve…

**UGH! I hate myself now. I hate Ian, and I hate myself for doing that. Why did I do it? I have no idea. You can hate me for it if you want. I hate me too.**

**Just review please.**


	7. VI

**OK, this is actually the longest chapter I've written for this story. It switches to different scenarios, some with Lyssie, some with Riley. OK? OK.**

**Disclaimer: National Treasure isn't mine! I've already told you this!!**

"So, you're saying you're going to send an agent to Ian, undercover, to help her escape?" Riley asked Agent Sadusky, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yes, Mr. Poole, that is exactly what I'm saying." Sadusky nodded. He looked down one more time at the files that littered his desk.

"You're sure this will work?" Riley asked nervously, fidgeting with his tie. He looked up at Sadusky, who had a serious expression on his face.

"Yes, I believe it will. Agent Daniels has worked with Mr. Howe before, gained his trust. I'm sure he'll be able to finish the task." Sadusky reassured him. Riley opened his mouth to respond, but the beeping of a pager filled the room. "Excuse me, I have to take this."

Riley nodded. He stared into his lap as the older man spoke on the telephone. He knew Ian had told him not to get the authorities involved, but Riley had no other option at this point. It had been four days. There was no other way to go about it.

He only hoped she was OK.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Lyssie sat in the corner of the room, her legs drawn close to her chest. She sobbed into her knees, every inch of her in pain after another episode with Ian.

"Why is he doing this to me?" She had to ask herself. She wiped tears away from her face and smoothed back her hair. Just then the door swung open, and she sprang to her feet in terror. But it wasn't Ian. It was another man, though, who looked about her age. His head was shaved, and he wore dark colors. He reminded her of Shaw. He slammed the door behind him, approaching her. He came close, and Lyssie slid down the wall, her heart thudding against her chest. The man's angry expression suddenly melted away.

"I'm sorry I did that. I didn't mean to scare you." The man said quickly.

"Who are you?" Lyssie asked, her voice quavering.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a badge. "Agent Andrew Daniels, FBI."

"You're… You're with the FBI?" She asked slowly, almost sounding disbelieving. "Who sent you?"

"Peter Sadusky, on the request of Riley Poole." He answered.

"How…How do I know you're not lying?" she asked softly, sounding like a frightened small child.

"I knew you'd find it difficult to trust me." Agent Daniels said. "But I brought something that might help change your mind." He dug into his pockets, pulling out a few pieces of paper. She took them carefully, as if afraid to go near him. They were letters from everyone. Riley, Ben, Abby, and even Agent Sadusky. She looked carefully at the handwriting to make sure they were all real.

As she read the letters, tears began to cloud her hazel eyes. She handed them back silently. Agent Daniels kneeled down to look her in the eye

"Do you believe me now?"

She nodded wordlessly. The agent stood back up.

"Do have anything you could use against him, any kind of weapon?"

Lyssie thought for a moment, then dug her hand in her pocket, pulling out the pocketknife.

"I have this." She said quietly. The agent inspected the small tool.

"That will work. Now here's the plan…."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next morning, Lyssie sat on her bed, waiting and going over the plan in her mind. Ian always came in the morning. It was the only time she was fed, though the food usually wasn't edible. And he always left the door open when he came in.

As if on cue, the door was kicked open. Lyssie jumped backwards.

"Breakfast." Ian grunted. He set the tray down on the bed, and was about to leave when Lyssie spoke up.

"Wait."

Ian paused and turned around. "What is it?" He asked.

"I just want to tell you that I've been thinking. I think I've realized that you're the kind pf person I need."

Ian looked at her, intrigued. "What do you mean, girl?"

"I need someone who's not afraid to take charge. Some one strong, like you."

Ian opened his mouth to respond, but Lyssie silenced him by placing a finger over his lips.

"Don't say anything." She said softly. "If you kiss me, you'll learn something new."

Ian grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way eventually. What is it that I'll learn?" He asked, getting ready to kiss her. Lyssie suddenly reached under her pillow, wrapping her fingers around the pocketknife. She took the blade, plunging it into Ian's back.

"I'm too good of an actress." She said quietly as fell down on his knees in pain. She bolted for the door. As she entered the living room, she could see people outside the window. The agent had kept his promise. Lyssie ran towards the front door, but felt somebody grab her arm.

"A good actress, yes, but not quick enough to escape." Ian's slapped her heavily across the face. She stumbled backwards in surprise. "You honestly think you could stop me with a pocketknife? That's a bit insulting." Ian had a firm grip on Lyssie's arm.

Freedom was so close. She could almost feel it. But Ian bit his lip.

"That was not a smart choice." Ian shook his head, grabbing a gun off the coffee table. "I won't let you go without a fight."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Riley paced back and forth outside the house where Ian was. Why was it taking her so long? She should have been out by now. He could shadows in the window. Everyone was silent so as not to tip Ian off.

The next sound they heard stunned everyone, sending them all bursting into action. A gunshot.

"Oh no." Riley shouted. "Please, God, no!" He bolted toward the door as police and FBI agents kicked it in. The house was a mess, and everyone had jumped on Ian, and the criminal was led away. Riley was glad, or he would've surely killed Ian. "But where…"

Then he saw her.

She had fallen to her knees. Her face was drawn and pale, except for bruises on her cheeks. Her hands were over her stomach. And dark red blood was covering her fingers.

**gasps I hate myself again.** **And that is only the beginning of the angst! grins maliciously **

**OK, it's not that bad. Just a few angsty things. But there is a happy ending! I promise! **

**Review, if you please!**


	8. VII

**This chappie will be considerably shorter than the last one. So…yeah. Just read it!**

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Riley ran towards her, scooping her up into his arms.

"R-R-Riley." She whispered, unable to keep her voice steady. She trembled in his arms. "I-It h-h-hurts.

"I know, I know." He said softly, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "But you're going to be OK. You'll be OK. Just hold on." He bit his lip, looking down at the thick red blood covering her shirt and hands. Tears were streaming down her face as her breathing began to grow uneven.

He pulled himself to his feet and carried her out the door. There was an ambulance.

"Thank god." He carried her towards it. She suddenly reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Here." She shoved into his hands as he laid her out on a stretcher. "I l-love you."

He took the paper from her, kissing her forehead. "I love you too." His eyes began burning as the paramedics pulled her up into the ambulance. He ran towards his Ferrari, jumping in and following the ambulance to the hospital, praying the whole way there.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Back and forth. Back and forth. He paced back and forth, taking the same steps again and again.

And that's how Ben found him. Pacing.

"You're going to pace a hole in the floor." Ben said, making his presence known. Riley looked up. Ben sat down in one of the hospital chairs in the hallway, and Riley sat down next to him.

"I just…I'm scared." Riley sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Ben put his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"I know you are. But she'll be OK."

"I don't know. What if…" Riley began.

"No what ifs." Ben interrupted. "Riley, you know her better than I do. And even I know that she won't give up that easily." Ben looked at the seat beside Riley, where the paper was lying. "What's that?"

Riley turned around, picking it up. "Oh, I never opened it." He carefully unfolded it. Then stared at it, his mouth hanging open. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

It was written there in her handwriting, plain as day.

'Yes, I will marry you!!!'

**So, that's what the note said! It was Riley's proposal! Yay!**

**But she got shot. Which is bad. But they were reunited. Which is good.**

**Review?**


	9. VIII

**Here's another chapter for you! WARNING! ANGST AHEAD!!!**

Riley sat in the plastic chair, the ticking of the clock the only sound in the room, except for Ben's breathing as he slept. Riley gazed at the clock, knowing he hadn't slept. How long had it been since it had happened? Hours, days? He wasn't even sure anymore. Why was it taking so long?

He was pacing again, his mind moving a million miles a minute. What had Ian done? What had been Ian's motive behind taking Lyssie instead of the one of the others? What would they do next if Lyssie survived? What if she didn't?

He shook the thoughts from his head as a door opened. The doctor walked into the room, blood covering his scrubs. Riley's heart sunk. The doctor cleared his throat.

"I assume you're Mr. Poole?"

Riley nodded, trying to blink back tears. He wouldn't cry. Crying wouldn't help anything. Crying made him feel weak.

"How is she?"

"Everything was a success. We did lose her for a moment once we began, but she made it. Miss Matthews survived, but we aren't sure how long her systems will be able to hold up, if they do at all. There's a fair chance she may not make it through the night."

Riley nodded slowly.

"Can…Can I see her?"

"I don't see why not. She's down the hall, the third door on the right." The doctor pointed down the hall, walking away. Riley stood from his chair, making his way down the hall. He opened the door, shocked by the sight that greeted him.

She lay motionless on the crisp white hospital sheets. She was hooked up to many different machines and IVs. A machine even had to breathe for her.

Riley's heart ached as he moved closer to her. Her face was pale, a severe contrast to her black hair. He moved close to her kneeling besides her bed, and holding her hand in his own. He'd never notice how small her hands were before.

"Hey. I know you can't hear me, but I just need to talk to you. I missed you while you were gone. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Riley paused. "I just really wanted you back. And then Ian had to do this to you. Lys, you're everything to me. I don't want to lose you. I don't…I don't know if it's your time to go or not. But if it is, I just want you to know that I'll always love you. And…I'll miss you. I'll always be yours. Forever. I promise."

Riley leaned forward, gently kissing her forehead. As much as he hated to leave her, he couldn't stand to see her like this anymore. He stood and moved towards the door, looking back one last time as a single tear trailed down his cheek.

And behind his broken heart burned a deep hatred. Riley knew that if Ian killed her by doing this, there'd be hell to pay.

**DARN YOU ANGST!!!!! The bunny made me do it! –points to plot bunny-**

**Review please?**


	10. IX

**Hi! This'll be an interesting chapter. Another side of Riley we've never seen before. **

**For this chapter I chose the song "Far Away" by Nickelback, neither of which I own. Thanks to those of you who suggested it!!!!!**

**So read on!**

Riley stirred, waking up from an intense nightmare. The third one in one night, but this had been enough to shock him awake.. He blinked, overwhelmed by the bright light. Light. Morning.

Morning?

He suddenly sat straight up, panicking. Was she –

"It's about time."

Riley blinked again, looking at Ben, who sat beside him, drinking from a Styrofoam cup.

"You were talking in your sleep. A nightmare?"

Riley nodded. He suddenly got up, running down the hall to her room in a panic. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

His heart thundering against his chest, he quickly opened the door. There she was, just laying there like last night. But was she…

He moved forward into the room, kneeling by the bed again. He felt her wrist. A pulse. It was faint, but it was there. He let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. Riley touched her forehead softly. She was warm. Too warm.

"Hey. I'm gonna fix this. I promise. I'll fix this." He said softly.

Then the doctor entered the room. Riley turned around.

"Well, she did make it through the night, I see."

"I…She's got a fever." Riley murmured.

"We'll do everything we can, sir."

Riley nodded. He kissed her forehead softly before leaving.

"How is she?" Ben asked.

"She's not really doing well. She's got a fever."

Riley sat down in one of the chairs, burying his face in his hands. She let out a quiet sigh.

"I…I can't lose her, Ben. I've already lost someone I loved before. And I can't let it happen again."

Ben stayed silent, holding his friend.

"It'll be OK. Everything will be fine."

Riley pulled away from his friend.

"I…I have to go somewhere. I won't be long." Riley stood up. "If anything happens…"

"I'll call you."

Riley nodded, making his way down the hall and out of the hospital. Getting in his Ferrari, he had his destination in mind. He had to go. He was out for revenge.

VVVVVVVVVVV

He sat in a grey room at the police station, tapping his fingers absent-mindedly on the table. The door opened, and a police officer pushed someone in and then closed the door, locking it.

"Riley."

"Ian."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?" Ian asked, sitting down in one of the chairs opposite Riley.

"You know why I'm here." Riley said coldly.

"Maybe I do, maybe not." Ian said.

"What did you do to her?"

"It's rather obvious."

"Come on Ian. I know you didn't just do that. So what did you do?" Riley repeated, his teeth clenched.

"Well, I had my fun with her."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You should know." Ian answered, smirking.

Riley stared at Ian, seething, his hands clenched into fists. He was practically shaking with fury.

"You…. You…You son of a bitch!" He suddenly jumped up, walking right up to Ian, punching him right in the face. Ian fell to the floor, and Riley fell to his knees, hitting Ian again and again.

"You could have killed her! She could die because of you!" He shouted angrily.

Finally Sadusky walked in, letting out a sigh before pulling Riley up to his feet.

"It's OK, kid. Relax. Calm down." Sadusky said gently, leading Riley out of the room. Ian lay on the ground, his nose broken and bleeding. Riley shook his head, tears streaming. He felt unable to speak. After the agent had finally calmed Riley down, he left the building.

He got into his Ferarri, and sat down heavily in the seat. He turned on the radio just as a song began. He blinked. He recognized the tune, and wanted to turn it off, but was unable to bring himself to. He closed his eyes and sighed as the song began.

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**

I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

That I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long  
So far away   
So far away  
Far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it   
Hold on to me,and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me never let me go

Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go

As the song ended, he turned it off and slammed his fists against the steering wheel. Everything was so wrong. He'd already lost one person he loved this way. And he swore to God it wouldn't happen again.

Just then his phone rang. It was Ben.

"Hello?" He asked weakly.

"Hey. She woke up, but I think something's wrong. You need to get down here soon."

**Hmm…. What do you think's wrong? We'll find out in the next chapter. And the next chapter will be angsty. Then after that, to make up for the angst, will be pure unadulterated fluff! YAY FLUFF!!!**

**Review?**


	11. X

**This chapter is angsty. And someone dies. Sort of. But it's sad. You may need to have tissues or something close if angst makes you cry, or you just cry easily.**

**I do not own National Treasure or anything else except our dear Lyssie.**

**So, I won't keep you any longer! Go read!**

Lyssie stirred in her bed as she regained consciousness, the sunlight from the window nearly blinding her as she pried her eyes. She bolted upright in a confused panic. She could feel tubes and wires connected to her. Where was she? She didn't know, and that was exactly what bothered her. And the tubes in her nose were making it difficult to breathe.

"Miss, please, just lie down and relax."

A female nurse was standing by the bed, checking some of Lyssie's monitors. Lyssie lay down, trying to relax.

"It might help to breathe through your nouth." The nurse suggested, doing some things with the IV. Lyssie nodded.

"Is anyone here?" She asked.

"For you? Well, there were two men here, but one left about half an hour ago. The other one is still here."

"Ben and Riley." She said softly to herself. She paused. "Can you send him in? The one who's here?"

"I think I can arrange that." The nurse smiled, showing a small gap between her front teeth. She bustled out of the room. A few minutes later, Ben walked in.

"Hey." He greeted, standing in the door way.

"Hey." She smiled weakly. "Where's Riley?"

"He left. He said he had to do something to do. He should be back soon." Ben paused a moment. "How you feeling?"

"Awful. I've got a really bad headache, and…." Her voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Ben asked, concerned.

"I'm not…." Lyssie suddenly stopped because of a sudden pain her stomach. She winced. "I think you should get someone!"

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know!" Lyssie's voice sounded panicky. Ben quickly left to find a doctor, leaving Lyssie alone as the pain intensified.

Riley walked into the hospital, panicking. What had happened? He nearly ran down the hall to where his friend was sitting.

"Ben! What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. I was just talking to her and she suddenly started panicking over something."

As if on cue, the doctor walked out of her room, approaching Ben and Riley, looking apologetic.

"What happened?" Riley asked hoarsely, his eyes wide with fear.

"It seems that Miss Matthews has suffered a miscarriage."

Riley blinked, confused. A miscarriage? "What? That's impossible. I mean, she's not…" His voice trailed off with sudden realization. "Is she?"

"She was. I'd say about 8 weeks. It seems the strain on her systems were too much." The doctor nodded. Riley fell back numbly into one of the plastic chairs. "I'm sorry." The doctor looked apologetically at Riley again before walking away.

Ben put an arm around Riley's shoulder, while friend stared at the floor, no emotion on his face whatsoever.

"I didn't even…know." The words sounded hollow.

"You want to go talk to her?"

Riley nodded, wordlessly, standing up and walking down the hall. He opened the door. She lay down facing the window, her knees drawn close to her chest. He could hear her crying softly to herself. He quietly shut the door behind him, approaching her.

He wanted to say something, but couldn't find words. He sat down on the bed next to her, gently touching her arm. She sat up, her face tear-streaked and her eyes red and puffy from crying.

He pulled her close, rubbing her back while she cried into his shoulder, trying not to cry himself. He shushed her, the silence almost unbearable.

"It's not fair." Lyssie spoke at last, her voice cracking. "I know he meant to kill me, but this… It's just not fair!" She shouted angrily.

"I know."

"It didn't do anything wrong!"

"I know." Riley repeated. They sat in silence for another long moment before he spoke up again. "Did you know?"

"Yeah. I'd found out the night before. I was going to tell you at dinner, but…." Her voice trailed off as she broke down again.

After another long silence, Lyssie's cries finally died down. As she pulled away, Riely could see the scars on her arm, knowing Ian wasn't the one who'd caused them.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked softly.

"Nothing." Lyssie lied, looking down at her hands.

"Lyssa." There was a warning sound in Riley's voice.

"I used to do it in high school, OK? My mom died when I was 16, and then I did it some after September of 2001. There was just too much emotion and pain, I couldn't handle it!" Lyssie cried, fresh tears spring to her eyes. "I've done it once since then, a few days ago, but I felt so damn helpless without you there!"

Riley listened to her, only pulling her back into an embrace. "I'm right here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know that! I was afraid when I met you, I didn't want you to care about me!" Lyssie cried angrily. "Everyone who's cared about me has left!"

"I'm not leaving. I promise." He paused a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too." She swallowed, her head resting on Riley's shoulder. And somehow she knew it was a promise he'd never break.

**DARN YOU ANGSTY PLOT BUNNY!!! –stabs angsty plot bunny- It's dead now! This story is officially angst-free from this point on!**

**And now for a word from our sponsor: It shameless plugging time! Check out my new story 8:46 AM if you haven't already. This has been a word from our sponsor. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming.**

**Review?**


	12. XI

**FLUFF TIME!!! This is Riley and Lyssie's wedding. Yay!**

**I do not own National Treasure, Riley, Ben, or Abigail. nor do I own the song "Amazed" by Lonestar, or the band. **

**Now that that's done, go read people!**

**1 Year Later**

"Ben. Put. The. Camera. Away."

Riley looked up at Ben, a rather annoyed expression on his face. Lyssie stifled her laughter, scooping up another forkful of the chocolate cake.

"Why? You don't want to remember your wedding?" Ben asked innocently.

"You've been taping everything for the past three hours. Before and during the ceremony, the first dance, the cake cutting, and everything else." Riley reminded him. "Besides, who wants to see video footage of me eating cake?"

"Your kids might someday." Ben suggested. Riley shook his head, scooping some frosting onto his fork.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure the first thing they'll want to see is our wedding video so they can watch us eat cake, Ben." Riley said sarcastically. Ben sighed, switching off the camera.

"Fine." He walked away, mumbling something about how Riley always seemed to win. Riley grinned at his new wife, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled brightly back. Riley thought she looked beautiful, with her strapless white dress and her dark hair in a tight bun, covered by her silver veil.

He kissed her once more before standing up. "I'll be right back." She smiled again and walked out into the crowd, greeting people.

Meanwhile, Riley was talking to the DJ, his cousin Dave, who was helping him with the special surprise he had in store.

"Did you get it Dave?" Riley asked quickly.

"Yep." Dave held up a blank CD. "I'll be ready when you are."

"OK. But are you sure it's the right…."

"I'm sure, Riley. Now go!" Dave handed Riley the microphone and nodded. Riley was nervous, his heart pounding in his chest. He was going to do this for her, no matter how nervous he was.

He slowly made his way up onto the makeshift stage in the banquet hall, quickly turning on the microphone.

"Lyssie, can you come up here, please?"

She looked up from where she was, a bit surprised, but got up onto the stage. He gently sat her down on one of the stools on the stage.

"Riley, what in the world are you.."

"You'll see." Riley answered quickly. He turned back to the crowd of people.

"Well, I just want to thank you all for being here, and I wanted to say a few things. As some of you may know, Lyssie and I have not exactly had the most….normal relationship. For example, we had our first kiss in the back of the getaway van while the best man was stealing the Declaration of Independence. Isn't that right, Ben?"

The crowd chuckled some as Riley went on.

"I proposed to her in a coded note and she gave me the response note while she was bleeding to death. As you can see, this has been a very interesting relationship. But we did have lots of normal moments too. There is one in particular I want to share."

Riley paused, sitting down on the stool as he began to recall the memory.

"It was in New York city, during the treasure hunt. We were staying overnight in a hotel, and I left the room for a few minutes, and when I came back, she was crying."

He turned to look at Lyssie, who had a small smile on her face.

"She told me all about her previous experiences in New York. And I couldn't think of anything to say to her. So I sang to her. And she always told me I should sing in front of people, but I never really wanted to. But I've decided that today would be the perfect time."

He paused, looking at the surprised looks on everyone's faces. He twisted around on the stool, facing Lyssie.

"So, this song is for my beautiful new wife." He nodded at Dave, who turned on the CD player, and the crowd applauded as the music began. He looked at Lyssie, who looked ready to cry, and looked in her eyes as he began to sing.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close  
to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the  
first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole  
night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

As the music began to end, the crowd clapped and cheered, but Riley hardly heard it. Lyssie jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck, tears in her eyes.

"That was beautiful Riley." She whispered. "I'm so proud of you."

He didn't say anything, just pulled her into a gentle kiss, never wanting to end that one beautiful moment.

**AWWW!!!! The fluff bunny has worked his magic! That was kind of short, but the next chapter won't be as short.**

**I can't believe this story is almost over! The next chapter will be the last one. I'll miss it, but you'll see me around.**

**I'm just going to mention that you won't be seeing as many updates from me for a while. I'm giving up my computer for Lent, so I can only get on the computer on Sundays until Easter. I'll try to update on Sundays, though, I promise!**


	13. XII

**Hi guys! Is it the last chapter already? Time has just gone by so fast!**

**I'm going to miss this story, and I'm going to miss Lyssie. But I'm really going to miss you guys!!! **

**Your continuous support of Stuck! and Stuck in the Dark has helped me out so much in the past couple months. I couldn't have done this without you guys. I would make a list to thank you guys, but that list would be really long!**

**So, I'm just going to say this to all of you…. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!! **

**These past few months have been amazing. Changing the status to complete will be on of the most difficult things I've ever done. I'm glad so many of you have enjoyed Lyssie's story, but all good things must come to an end. Without further ado, I present the final chapter of the Stuck series. Enjoy!**

**Yours Always!**

**-Michelle**

Lyssie paced back and forth in the kitchen, nervously tugging at her apron. She paused to look out the window, then returned to the stove, stirring the spaghetti. They _wanted_ this. He wasn't going to be upset. So why was she so _nervous_?

She heard the roar of the familiar engine in the driveway and her heart skipped a beat. She could hear the front door unlock, and his footsteps grew closer across the hardwood floor.

"Hey sweetie." Riley walked into the kitchen, giving Lyssie a peck on the cheek.

"Hey." Lyssie smiled up at her husband. "Dinner will be ready in a few." She stared down at the spaghetti, stirring it.

"Great. I'm _starving_!" Riley said dramatically.

"And that's different from when?" Lyssie teased, slapping his arm playfully.

"Never." Riley answered. "I'm going to go change." He kissed her on the lips before disappearing into the bedroom. She set the table, carefully, perfecting everything while she waited. Whenever she was nervous, she often fidgeted with things until they were perfect. She carefully untied her apron, hanging it off of a hook in the kitchen.

After what seemed like an eternity, Riley came out of the bedroom. The two chattered together all through dinner until Lyssie finally found the perfect moment.

She swallowed, looking up from her plate.

"I went to the doctor today." She said quietly.

"Really? Let me guess, the flu?" Riley asked, twisting some stray spaghetti noodles around his fork.

Lyssie smiled, expecting that response. She bit her lip nervously, clearing her throat.

"Well, you could call it the flu if you want, but in about 7 months, we're going to need a name."

The only sound in the next few seconds was the sound of a fork hitting an empty plate. Riley was frozen, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide.

"Wha…You…We….What?" Riley choked out. "I…I don't understand."

Lyssie looked at him, grinning. "Riley, I'm pregnant!"

"You….You mean we're having a baby?" Lyssie could see the excitement beginning to glow in his eyes. "We're going to be parents?"

Lyssie nodded wordlessly. Riley stood up, scooping her into his arms and twirling her around. She laughed, and he set her down on the sofa.

"Excited?" She laughed. He nodded, kneeling down beside the sofa. "What?" Lyssie asked.

"So…there's a baby in there?" He asked, sounding almost child-like. Lyssie laughed again.

"Yes, Riley."

He put his hand on her stomach gently.

"Hi there, little baby. I'm your daddy."

Lyssie smiled, kissing him softly on the lips.

"You're going to be a great dad, Riley."

"You'll be a wonderful mommy, Lys." He hopped to his feet, clapping his hands together. "So, what's for dessert?"

"Well, Mr. Poole, I made us a delicious chocolate cake earlier." Lyssie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why, Mrs. Poole, I believe I would rather have something else for dessert. " Riley grinned back, scooping his wife up into his arms.

Lyssie had a feeling their house would be full of children.

And, maybe, just maybe, getting Stuck hadn't been so bad after all.

**Wow. It's really over. I think… I think I'm going to cry. Seriously. Will you hold me?**

**And if you want, since this will be your last review, tell me your favorite part of the Stuck series.**

**Review? **


End file.
